Dragonoid Wars
by hyperelitex616
Summary: This book was completely thought up by me, some words/names mite seem familiar but are used in my own way. Hope you enjoy. also leave a review, I've started a community called the Dragoncaliburs, if you want to join just send me a message or say something in the reviews
1. Life changes

Hey there my name is Alex Vanocker a Union High School graduate from Grand Rapids, Michigan. And this is my story.

I just got home from work,

_That was a long day but luckily I get paid tomorrow._ I thought to myself.

I looked around the house to see if any one was home. The only thing I found was a note from my mom, it said; _Alex, we went to Eric's-my cousin-birthday party, be back later._

_P.S. Don't burn the house down._

I chuckled a bit and threw the note away; I walked into the kitchen to find something to drink. While looking I heard something, I thought it was one of our cats so ignored it, but I heard it again, this time it sounded more like roar so I closed the fridge and looked around the house to see what was making that sound. My search lead me to the basement, the first door to the basement had a deadbolt lock on it so there couldn't have been any noise coming from the basement, I grabbed the spare keys and unlocked the door. Then I saw some light shining through the door at the bottom of the stairs, I thought someone was playing a trick on me so I walked down the steps to see who was the trickster was; when I reached the bottom the door swung in and there in the door way was a portal.

"What the hell is thing?!" I exclaimed.

I went to turn around but a white ghostly claw grabbed my arm and pulled me into the portal. I was blind for a second once my eyes adjusted I saw the thing that pulled me into the portal; in the portal was a white figure in the shape of a human but with a dragon head and tail.

"You must save the people of Terra Nova" said the white figure

"_Save the people of Terra Nova_? Who are you?" I asked the ghostly figure

All it did was point down and a medium size hole appeared below me, then the figure put his claw into a fist with its thumb to the side,

"What are you…" my sentence stop when the figure put its thumb down and I fell right through the hole.

I was maybe four hundred-fifty feet off the ground, I looked at everything at the ground and it was mostly forest, the only hint of civilization was a castle surrounded by a wall to the west but before I knew it I landed in the forest below hitting every tree branch, I tried to catch myself on one of the branches but to no successes and I landed on the grass below. When I got up I checked to see how badly hurt I was, but to my unlucky nature; I had a bad gash on my right outer thigh I could barely walk, plus I had a concussion. So I started my way towards the castle I saw. I limpet another five feet before collapsing on the grass the last thing I saw a red and a blue biped creatures coming towards me, then everything went black.

When I awoke; I was laying a bed that was a little too big for me. I threw off the covers and walked over to the window; I could barely look over the window but by what I could see I wasn't in Grand Rapids anymore, it looked like I when't forward in time. Then I heard footsteps and arguing so I looked over the window to see if I could jump to safety but I was too high off the ground, so I ran to the door and waited for the door to open so I can run past the people coming up the stairs.

_I don't know why we keep checking to see if this human is awake? He's been in a comma for a week now. For all we know he could be dead._ Said the first voice

_I was in a comma for a week. _I thought to myself

_We're the ones who brought him here so it's our responsibility look after him until he wakes up, another thing he could be the one; you know the legend_ _'__The Dragonoid God of Hell Dragconic will seek vengeance on the people of Terra Nova, but a warrior will drop from the sky and help the Dragonoids' destroy Dragconic once and for all.' Plus do want to get in trouble with Drago again; you know how seriously he takes the legend_? Said the other voice

Sure enough the door opened and I tried to run past who was at the door but ran into them, when I realized who I ran in too it release any doubt; I wasn't in Grand Rapids, not even the same dimension

There was a blue scaled dragon with a little bit of white and a red dragon and they were almost double my height; they looked like the same red and blue creatures I saw before blacking out.

"Damn it, watch where…Wait you're awake?" said the red dragon

I was scared I always like dragons but I didn't expect to see one in person then the blue and white dragon approached me.

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you, my name is Michael Dullscales and this is my brother Alto and you are?" Said Michael

"My name is Alexander JD. Vanocker but I prefer Alex." I told them

"Nice to meet you, Alto call Hermes and tell him that the human is awake and to tell Drago to meet us in the throne room. Come on Alex we'll escort you down there." Michael told Alto and I.

Alto was skeptical about it but did it any ways.


	2. Fortelling Legends

So Alto, Michael and I walked to the throne room where someone name Drago is waiting, but I wonder why Alto and Michael wants me to meet him. It was ten minutes before we got to the throne room, when the doors opened I saw a red dragon sitting on his throne. It had red armor with orange detailing, but it wasn't medieval, it was more like something from a sci-fi game. He was a wearing a sliver crown with seven jewels and they are; a ruby, a cobalt, an amber, an emerald, a diamond, an onyx, and in the middle of the six jewels was a sapphire and it was slightly bigger than the other jewels.

"Alto, Michael why have you requested to see me…" The red dragon stopped talking when he saw me but continued "I see. Come forward little one." I walked towards him until he stopped me.

"What is your name?" he asked me

"My name is Alex Vanocker but I prefer Alex, your highness," I said while bowing

"My name is Drago Spitfire and you don't have to be so serious just speak freely. But on a serious note; you see my people has been waiting for someone like you, someone that help us with the problem we have…"

"Drago, I heard the legend from your men; sorry but I'm not your warrior I'm only an unmotivated young adult not a legendary warrior that can kill a devil." I told him

"Just follow me; I have to show you something." He told me

I followed Drago to a room he called the chambers of legends. When we reached the door it was double my height like Alto and Michael, Drago took out and old key and put it in the key hole. I heard a few latches unlock. In the chamber I could only make out a sword and five stone tablets on the other end of the chamber.

"Alex this is the Chamber of Legends this is where are ancient history and legends given to us by Shinryū." Drago told me.

"Who is Shinryū?" I asked Drago

"Shinryū is the Dragonoid God of Heaven." Drago replied

"He is equivalent to my people's god; wait if Dragconic is the devil why is he a god?" I told Drago

"That's a story for another time, now the reason I brought you here, it is the first legend given to us by Shinryū was; _'The Dragonoid God of Hell Dragconic will seek vengeance on the people of Terra Nova, but a warrior will drop from the sky and help the Dragonoids' destroy Dragconic once and for all.' _Drago told me.

"I know that already but how am I supposed to fight the Dragonoid Devil?" I asked him

Drago didn't say anything until we got the sword that was on the other end of the chamber and the sword was in its scabbarded.

"This is the Dragonoid Emperor Sword; if you can pull it out of its scabbard you're the one from the legend but if you can't I will try to integrate you in to our society.

But don't worry about that, just try to pull the sword from the scabbard." He told me

I took the sword from the base it was sitting on, the weird thing was; the sword was the perfect size for a human but not a Dragonoid, I tugged on the hilt and the sword came right out!

"It looks like you are the one from the legend, but now we have a problem." Said Drago

"What do mean?" I asked Drago

"You see only a certain few can know about you and we can't let any of the towns' people know either" He replied

"Can't you introduce me to those certain few little by little?"

Drago was silent for a minute before speaking again.

"Alright I'll tell everyone that need to know at the moment to meet us in the war room." Drago told me.

Drago called Hermes to tell anyone-that needed to know of my being here-to meet in the war room, Hermes hung up, I put the Dragonoid Emperor Sword back in its scabbard, strapped it to my belt loop and we walked to the war room. When we arrived at the war room Drago told me wait by the door until he tells me to come in. through the door I could here talking.

_Why did you call us down here Drago? _Asked a female voice

_You'll know soon enough but you all must swear to keep this between us and swear in our ancestors language. _Drago told them.

I heard all of them swear in a language I didn't understand; but sounded familiar, then Drago told me to come in. He opened the door everyone fell silent until an orange Dragon with red and brass armor exclaimed.

"Drago you got to be kidding me a human fell through that portal; you know what happened the last time one was here!"

"Shut up Helios! Drago could you put him on the table" said a dragon with blue and chrome armor.

Without warning Drago picked me up from my shirt and put me on the table. "Hello I'm Hyperion Heiwa, sorry for my brother, your name is?" said Hyperion

"It's Alexander JD. Vanocker but I prefer Alex." I said to Hyperion

Then a red Dragon came up to me,

"Nice to meet you Alex my name is Apollo Spitfire the Dragonoid Knight of Fire, and I'm the son of the Dragonoid behind you. I'm also the commander of the Kingdom Guard." Said Apollo


	3. Perfect Camouflage

The rest of the Dragons introduce themselves the same way-the other dragons were two males, the first one was a bolder brown scaled dragon named Prometheus Gaia; he was the preferred being called Gaia. He was the kingdoms Gun and black smith, he was also the Kingdoms lead scientist in the research and development lab, the other dragon was a white scaled male named Ra Heiwa, he was Drago's military tactician and lead advisor for political and economic affairs. Like Apollo; Gaia and Ra was Dragonoid Knights: Ra was the Dragonoid Knight of Light, Gaia is the Dragonoid Knight of Earth.-then the last dragon walked up to me to introduce herself, she was a white scaled female Dragon; she looked like she could be Ra's sister.

"Hello I'm Wyvern Spitfire; Drago's wife and the mother of Apollo. Let me tell you it's good to meet you. And sorry for my nephew Helios, don't take it the wrong way he just has an anger problem." Wyvern told me.

I returned her greeting and told her it was fine and I had the same problem, after introductions the other Dragons went their different ways while Drago brought me to his Study where we could have privacy so he can answer some of my questions. It took a few minutes to get to his study but when we arrived there was a midnight black dragon inside his study.

Drago walked towards the Dragon. "What are you doing here Artemis?"

"I missed meeting the warrior of legends in the war room, so I came here to meet…" then Artemis looked at me, "So it's true Shinryū left the fate of Terra Nova in the hands of a human."

"My name is Alex JD. Vanocker but you can call me Alex, and I don't like being called warrior of legends."

"Well Alex; I'm Artemis Spitfire the Dragonoid Knight of Darkness and Drago's Army General, and I am also his adopted son. I hope we can fight on the battlefield together." Said Artemis walking out the door

"Alright Alex care to take a seat I like to get some of your questions answered."

"Ok. Drago I heard the word: _Dragonoid_ a few times, I'm guessing that's what your people call themselves?" I asked Drago

"That's right; we are Dragonoids a race of reptilian bipeds that evolved from prehistoric dragons, our females are called Dragonas."

"What's a Dragonoid knight; that's what I heard your sons, Ra and Gaia call themselves." I told Drago

"The Dragonoid knights are six Dragonoids that were in trusted with the duty of guarding the Burning plains Kingdom and the King, you already know Four of them but the two you haven't met yet are: Diana Mizu she is the Dragona Knight of water, she is also the owner and head doctor of the Burning Plains hospital, and the other is Athena Kaze: Athena is the Dragona Knight of wind and the commander of my Air force."

Before I could ask Drago anymore questions, Hermes came in with some kind of hover board and gave Drago a message.

"Alex, Gaia wants to see you in his workshop. Hermes could you show Alex the way." Drago told the two of us

Hermes nodded and the both of us left Drago's study and left for to Gaia's workshop. It took a few minutes before we arrived at Gaia's workshop, I thanked Hermes for showing me the way and he rode off on his hover board. I walked inside the workshop and it was a mess! Blueprints and machine parts were all over.

"Gaia, you in here," I exclaimed

"Yeah, hold on a second." Gaia told me

Then I saw Gaia using some kind of plowing device. It was making a path through the piles of paper and scraps of metal.

"Welcome to my workshop Alex, sorry about the mess my latest project had a lot of trial and error"

"That's okay but why did you call me down here?" I asked him

"Right, once I became the head of research and development I decided to make a device that changes the appearance of your original body into a Dragonoid body; this idea came from the new translation of the legend on the fact of the warrior is from another dimension he won't look like us, so you're going to need something to disguise your real body. I finished it this morning but I need your permission to test it first." He told me

I nodded in approval, then Gaia disappeared into his office I heard things getting thrown around, he came back with a device that looked like the communicator I seen everyone's wrist

"I call it the DNA modifier; this is the device that will allow you to turn your human body into a Dragonoid body. You'll just have to turn it on; and it will ask you to enter a new passcode." Gaia explained

"Why does it look like the device that's on everyone's wrist" I asked him while taking the device.

"I thought it would be the perfect cover." He replied

"Alright, how do I work it now?" I asked while putting it on

"It's easy; first unlock it by entering the new passcode." I did what he said and continued to follow the steps. "Push the Dragonoid head and enter your passcode again and you'll turn into a Dragonoid."

I completed the last two steps nothing happened at first, but then I was enclosed in a sphere, from my feet up I was becoming pure light and I felt like I was getting stretched out, it was a few seconds before the sphere disappeared but once the sphere was gone I saw Gaia just staring at.

"What's wrong, why are you staring at me?" I asked him


	4. someone intresting

He didn't say anything just pointed to a mirror I walked over and looked in the mirror, I was no longer human but a sapphire scaled Dragonoid, I checked if everything changed with me; the first thing I checked was my cloths they were the right size then I checked was the Dragonoid Emperor Sword it grew to a size where any Dragonoid can hold it. And the scars that was on my human face stayed as well.

"Gaia this is amazing but why did the sword grow too?" I asked him

"I don't know I was surprised at that but I don't think it's important right now." He told me

"Mind if I give it a new name?" he nodded "How about…the Dragonizer?"

"That's a good name. Now we should show everyone."

I agreed, and called everyone that knows of existence-so far-to gather in the war room, Gaia and I got there first. Gaia told me it would be a while before everyone got there but on the way there I got a striking pain in my head it felt like someone was pounding a nail into my skull little by little. I tried to hide it from Gaia because I didn't want him to postpone his greatest inventions' debut. When we entered the war room I sat in a chair and turned off the Dragonizer.

Once everyone was here Gaia told all of them to take a seat, once everyone was seated Gaia told everyone about the Dragonizer most of them liked it but some-namely Helios-didn't like the idea.

"What a waste of time. It was bad enough this human was roaming around the castle, but you had and go make it worse by making this device so that he could wonder throughout the Kingdom." Helios told Gaia

"Enough Helios, Alex could you demonstrate us how this device works." Said Drago

I showed them all the steps and once all the steps were complete the same sphere from before changed me into a Dragonoid. I could tell everyone was amazed by the Dragonizer.

"Gaia, why did you create this device?" Apollo asked Gaia

"When I heard about a human youngling being brought to the castle, that's when I got the idea." Gaia told Apollo

"That didn't answer my question?" said Apollo in an annoyed tone

"Apollo, Alex can't be confined to the castle he needs to learn about everything in this dimension so he needs to explore Terra Nova, he needs to learn and adapt to the kingdoms' ways" Drago told Apollo

My head was getting worse I couldn't hide it anymore, I didn't tell no one but the one called Diana noticed. She walked over and said in a hush tone, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just got a minor migraine. I'll be fine." I said to her

"If it was a _minor migraine_ you wouldn't be acting like you're in so much pain, come by the hospital I'll see what's wrong." She told me

I told her I was fine but she wouldn't give in. So I told her I'll head there after the demonstration, and it lasted another few minutes the other Dragonoids had a lot of question. After the showing of the Dragonizer Diana told me just to follow her to the hospital, and the hospital was right next the castle so it didn't take long to get there. When we arrived Diana took me to a hospital room.

"Wait in here I'll be right back." Diana told me

The room I was in didn't look medieval but modern, a few minutes past before Diana came back in the normal doctor attire: lab coat, stethoscope, and a tablet

"Alright Alex how bad are the migraines, honestly?" she asked me

"They have been only minor migraines." I told her

"Come on Alex I saw your face full of pain so out with it." She told me

With that tone of voice she sounded like my mom.

"Fine, the migraines have been getting worse." I told her in frustration.

"Good, now after a few tests I'll know what prescriptions to give you. Head to the Osbin Pharmacy and give this to Kevin Osbin he'll do the rest. Head to the library next to the war room and ask for a Dragona named. Hikari Heiwa; she can to take you there she's a friend of the Osbins'." She told me

After the tests I thanked her and left, I did what Diana suggested and asked the Dragona named Hikari if she could take me to Kevin.


	5. Inter-dimensional Personality

When I reached the library there was a White scaled Dragona; height wise we were the same, but in girth she was a little smaller.

I walked up to her, "Excuse me is Hikari Heiwa working today?" I asked her

"That's…" her sentence stopped when she looked at me "So you're the one my Uncle called me for this morning. I'm Hikari Heiwa, what's your name?" said Hikari while extending her arm for hand shake.

"The name is Alex Vanocker, but everyone calls me Alex. How could you tell Drago's call was about me" I replied while shaking her hand  
>"Because you're not from the Burning Plains." She said with a smirk<p>

"How so,"

"It's rare to see a Dragonoid of your scale color, some say impossible."

My heart sank did she figure me out, I didn't give out any indication that I was human

"Don't look so surprised, Drago told me everything, and I took the oath of Shinryū, so relax. But anyway why are you down here?" she told me

"I got prescriptions from Diana…"

"And you want me to show you where get them, just give me a few minutes then I can. If you don't mind waiting,"

I told her I could and walked around the library, I waited for about several minutes before heading back. When I got to the front Hikari was already waiting.

"How long have you been waiting there?" I asked her

"A minute or so, now come on let's get moving." She told me

I agreed with her and left the castle, it was my first time leaving the castle since I've been here so I was a little nervous, but Hikari reassured me that the citizens of the kingdom were no way violent besides a select few on the other side of the law, also the oxygen in the air felt different; as if I was back on prehistoric earth. It took a half an hour to get to the Osbin Pharmacy, when we arrived at the front door there was a closed sign, then Hikari went around to the side door.

"Where are you going? The sign said they were closed." I asked her

"Did you see that sign, it looked like someone drew it? If I know the employees as well as I think I do, they'll be on break." Said Hikari

When we got to the side door, Hikari curled her fingers into a fist and willingly pounded the door like we were the police or something; we heard something moving on the other side then the door opened.

A purple Dragonoid popped out. "What the he…."he stooped in mid-sentence "Oh, Hikari what are you doing here?" then he looked at me. "Who in the hell is this?"

"This is Alex; he's a customer for Kevin so get out the way." Hikari told the purple Dragonoid.

The purple Dragonoid led us in. "My name is Austin Bowe, but everyone call me Austin." Said Austin

Hikari chuckled "Or you can call him patches."

"Hey!" Austin replied

"Calm down and at least I don't burn of my leg scales on a dirt bike."

Austin didn't say anything else until we walked into the store portion of the building,

"At the counter is the fattest Dragonoid in the kingdom Michael Schulte, but we call him, Bob. The red Dragonoid trimming the buds is Michael Dietrich but since we have a lot of friends with the first name _Michael _we gave him the nickname: Guido and the Dragonoid in the room behind that door is Kevin's son Brad Osbin taking his hundredth brake." Austin told me.

Before we continued I greeted the three Dragonoids. Austin led us through a hall way that lead to a door with a cannabis leaf in the middle of the door, Austin opened the door and inside was a navy blue Dragonoid watching some kind of racing event.

"Damn it Jr. why can't you be more like your dad take out Gordon," then he turned toward us. "You must be the kid Diana told me about come on in and take a seat. Austin, could you and Hikari leave us alone?" said the blue Dragonoid

"Sure." Said Austin

Austin and Hikari left the room; closing the door behind them

"I'm Kevin Osbin," I was about to speak but "you don't have to tell me who you are, Alex. Diana told me everything, and she tells me that you've been having headaches and migraines."

I took the note from my pocket and handed it to Kevin, he read the note.

"She thinks that bad? Give me a sec." Said Kevin

Kevin got off his chair and walked over to a computer started to type something, then a printer went off. He walked over and gave me the piece of paper.

"Give this to Bob he'll give you your prescription." Kevin told me

"How much will this cost me?" I asked him

"This one is on the house make sure to tell Bob that." Kevin told me.

"Thanks, I got to go." I told Kevin

"Before you go we're having our five year anniversary party in a several months you're welcome to come, Hikari will be coming to so just let her lead you to our house where the party is." Said Kevin

"That sounds like fun I'll try to make it." I told him


	6. somewhat common worlds

I left Kevin's office and headed back down to the store portion of the building, while walking I looked at the subscription and he subscribed me four grams of cannabis, I was a little surprised.

"So what did he subscribe you?" asked Hikari walking up beside me

"Just four grams of cannabis, come to think of it; what is cannabis in this dimension?"

"It's purely a medical drug that helps with anything pain related."

_I should have guessed. _I thought to myself

When we reached the front counter I told Bob my prescriptions and it was on the house.

He looked at me with disbelief but took the piece of paper any way.

"It says you need four grams of cannabis how do you want it?" he asked me

"How about J's" I told him

"Alright here's a pack of ten, smoke one every morning or the migraines will comeback." He said to me.

I thanked him and we left the Osbin Pharmacy, Hikari was kind enough to walk back to the castle with me.

"You don't have to walk back with me," I told her after lighting one of the J's

"Someone has to watch you; I doubt you even know how to fight." Said Hikari

"And you do?" I asked her

"Of course my brothers taught me how to defend myself, throw a punch."

"No, my dad taught me not to hit girls." I told her

"Your dad sounds like a wimp." she told me

There I drew the line I stopped walking

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked me

I was angry, when someone talks about my dad like that, the old me comes to the surface. I began running towards Hikari and threw a punch, like a switch her joyous face turned stern she caught my arm and threw me on the ground. After she realized what she done she frowned.

She gave me her hand. "Sorry I didn't mean to do that."

I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up. "It's ok I shouldn't of tried to punch you, see when someone talks crap about my dad; my anger hits its peak I explode and start throw punches at whoever talks bad about him." I told her

"No, I should be, see when someone attacks me, if I see it coming for some reason I just counter attack." She told me

"Hikari its fine, come on let's head back." I said to Hikari.

She agreed and we continued walking, while walking she asked me some questions about my dimension and surprisingly there were some similarities like the twelve months of the year, they were in the same order and have the same names, but there was differences like their sun they didn't call it the sun but Hellion. It took a while but we made it back to the castle,

"Well we're back; I'm guessing you're heading home?" I asked her

"I am home, I live in the castle. My brothers think it's safer for me in the castle then the city, we better hurry dinner will be served soon." She replied

I agreed and we left for are rooms Hikari's room was only a few doors away from mine, we got ready for dinner. When we arrived down there the only Dragonoids and Dragonas in the dining room were the one that knew of my existence.

"There you two are; come sit down dinner will be served soon." Drago told us

I saw two empty seats next to Drago; I took the closest seat to Drago and Hikari took the last seat.

"What took you so long to get back?" Apollo asked us

"Hikari and I walked around a bit, talking about the similarities and differences between our dimensions; I forgot to ask Hikari this. What do call your planet?" I asked Drago

"We call it Terra nova." Ra told me instead of Drago

"Alex, I have a question for you." Drago told me

"What is it?" I asked Drago

"Are you thinking about getting a job?" he asked me

"Yeah, I was thinking about applying at couple places." I told him

"Well forget about them; I'm making you the new commander of the Dragonoid task force." Said Drago

"But I don't have any military training." I told him

"Don't worry about that, Artemis and I will help you with that part, your training will start after the Adoption signing to…"

"What adoption signing?" I asked interrupting Apollo

"Alex. Everyone in the Spitfire family has been talking about me adopting you." Said Drago

"Why would you want me to join your family?" I asked him surprised

"Everyone in the kingdom knows each other very well and it would be strange to see a Dragonoid no one has seen before, especially a dragonoid of your unique scale color. So I'll tell them that I was keeping you a secret until the time was right." Drago explained

"Okay, but I have one condition." I told him

"And what is that?" he asked me

"I want keep my original name, don't get me wrong I have the up most respect for your family but I'm a Vanocker not a Spitfire." I said to him

"That's fine I was going let you keep your name." He told me

After eating, I told Drago I was heading up to my room so I can get some sleep

"Before you go; there will be someone will be in your room at nine am. To give you a tour around the kingdom, be up by then." He told me

I nodded and left.


	7. Meeting with the White Ghost

While walking it felt like I was being followed I turned around I saw no one so I continued walking, I still had the feeling I was being followed; I took quick turn and hid right next to the wall. When the Dragonoid came into view I could find out who was following, but it wasn't a Dragonoid but a dog of some kind.

I got on one knee, "Are you lost boy?" I asked the dog knowing it couldn't talk

But I was wrong,

"Don't call me boy, the name is Ace." Said the dog

I practically jumped out of my skin

"What the…I thought dogs couldn't talk?!" I exclaimed

"Sorry if I scared you, let me introduce myself. My name is Ace Spitfire; I'm the leader of the kingdom guard k-9 unit." Said Ace

"I'm Alex, but how could a Dog talk?" I asked in awe

"That's a long story. The gist of it is; I was badly hurt, if I whimpered in pain there was no noise. Good thing Gaia was the best scientist in the kingdom because he made me a device that allows me to speak in your tongue or I wouldn't be talking or even barking right now." Ace explained

"Any way why are you following me?" I asked Ace

"Drago ordered me to keep an eye on you, to make sure you don't get in trouble." Ace told me

"Why, though?" I asked

"You don't have any kind of self-defense training, so he thought it was a good idea to a point you a body guard for the mean time." Ace explained

"I understand that. Hey be here around nine AM. I'm getting a tour around the kingdom, since you have to follow me; you might as well come with us." I told him

He nodded and we walked the rest of the way to my room.

Ace didn't bother hiding he just walked beside me, on all fours he came up to my waist, he didn't have fur, more like feathers and scales but his scales and feather were brindle with white on his paws and on his face in the shape of a upside down Y. When we reached my room Ace told me he was heading back to the K-9 units barracks, I told him good night and went in to my room. I sat on the bed and fell back; I sat there until I fell asleep. I was having a good dream until my dream became an empty plain; there were only a few trees and gusting winds, then the same white figure that pulled me into the portal appeared before me.

"_YOU_ again, why did you bring me here? And who are you?" I asked the white figure.

"Fine, I'll tell you who I am." Said the white figure

The figure turned into a blinding light, I shaded my eyes until it died out. When it did before me wasn't a white figure but a Dragonoid.

"Wait you're Shinryū; the Dragonoids' god" I said to Shinryū

"I'm sorry for bringing you here against your will, but you must understand my brother Dragconic will break the seal I placed on him soon, I was desperate." Said Shinryū

"I do but I'm no Devil killer so why me?" I asked him

"That is why I gave the Dragonoids the Dragonoid Emperor sword and the fangs of the Dragonoid Knights." He said to me

"Where did the Dragonoid Emperor sword and the fangs come from?" I asked Shinryū

"The sword is my personal weapon and the fangs are what are left of the original Dragonoid Knights."

"What do you mean; what's left of the original Dragonoid Knights?"

"Long ago Dragconic and I were having a war."

"What was the war about?"

"He wanted to rule over the early Dragonoids but I was against it, he tried to convince me but I refused. After one more try he snapped and started the war. It lasted for eons, until the original fire Dragonoid Knight, Kasai came up with an idea to combine their powers with mine but there was a catch, if they were to give me their powers their bodies would be no more, I told them I wouldn't risk their lives to win the war. During the final conflicted I was weak I used all my strength to defeat Dragconic but it wasn't enough, then without me knowing the Dragonoids gave me their powers and I defeated Dragconic. After defeating him I sealed him with in what the Dragonoids call Dragconic Mountain. I must go now we'll talk again." Shinryū told me

"Shinryū hold on, I have questions!" I yelled

Shinryū didn't say anything just disappeared.

I woke up to the alarm clock next to my bed I pushed the snooze button, got off the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower, when I came out Hikari and Ace were in my room.


	8. On With the Tour

"How come you're here Hikari?" I asked her in confusion

"Drago wanted me to give you the tour." She replied

I wonder why Drago wanted Hikari to give me the tour. Maybe the others were too busy or something.

"Anyway, you ready?" Hikari asked me

"Yeah, come on Ace." I said to both of them

So Hikari, Ace and I left the castle and walked around the kingdom, Hikari told me everything about each part of the kingdom I could tell Ace was bored out of his mind but the tour was fun until, across the street from us was a closed down jewelers.

"Hikari, do you know anything about that jewelers' over there." I asked her

"That's my dad's old shop." Said Hikari

"_Old_? Did he get a new shop or…"

"Passed away; eight years ago." She told me with a deep frown

"Oh. Sorry for your loss." I said to her

Then Hikari smacked the back of my head.

"Why are you sorry you didn't kill him, he died doing what he loved?" Hikari told me trying to hide her sorrow

"Making jewelry?" I asked her

"Besides that, he was a kingdom guard. He was on a case; the crooks he was investigating jumped him, now come on let's forget this sad stuff, here let me show you my two favorite places in the kingdom." She told me.

"Ok, but did you really have to smack the back of my head?" I asked her

"I had to do something to get rid of that frown off your face, now come on." Hikari told me while grabbing my arm.

Hikari dragged me all over the kingdom until we got to her first stop, and it was a jeweler

"So why is this one of your favorite places?" I asked her

"This where my ex-fiancé Daniel proposed…"

"_Proposed_, you mean you were engaged?" I asked her in surprise

"Yes, but that was a year ago."

"What happened?"

"That's…personal, now come on I'll introduce you to someone." She told me while dragging me across the street

We walked into the jeweler and a tan Dragonoid noticed us right away.

"Ah, Hikari welcome, how can I help you today?" said the tan Dragonoid

"Hey Ricardo, I'm not shopping today. I'm just showing my new friend Alex around the kingdom." Hikari told Ricardo.

"I never have seen a Dragonoid like yourself around here before; where are you from?" Ricardo asked me

"I'm from the Kingdom of Michigan. It's far away it was getting harder and harder to make a living so my parents and I left and traveled here." I told Ricardo

"If don't mind me asking what happened to your parents?" he asked me

"Died on the way to the Burning Plains Kingdom, bandits ambushed us." I told him

"I'm sorry, let me be the first to welcome you to the Burning Plains Kingdom." Said Ricardo

I thanked him.

"Here take these lockets." I got a confused look on my face. "Don't worry there free."

"But won't you get in trouble for giving them away like this?" I asked him

"No, we got huge over stock so we're giving them away for the next couple days. So take them, consider them a welcoming present" He told me

"Why are you giving them away in pairs?" I asked Ricardo

"These lockets are a symbol of marriage, and these lockets you don't cut up a picture and put in the locket, you can upload a picture instead. One more thing the clear is a birth stone; when you put it on it will tell your birth stone color, go ahead try it on." Ricardo told me

I did what he asked and put on the locket, the clear stone durned a deep sapphire. The funny thing was my normal birth stone is pink thanks to being born in October.

"I see it's like a mood stone. Wait a symbol of marriage?" I asked

"Right, you see in the Burning Plains we don't use rings too easy to lose so we use lockets instead." Said Ricardo

I said thanks. We said goodbye to Ricardo and left the jewelry store. Next was Hikari's last spot but, the only way to get to there was to head back to the castle, when we arrived she told us it was in the castle. So we walked to her last spot; Hikari's Second favorite spot was the south tower. When we got to the door at the base of the tower Ace told us he would wait down here, I asked him why but he wouldn't tell me so Hikari and I climbed the south tower. When we got to the top it was like a living room but instead of a TV there was a window taking up most of the wall.

"Can you see why this is one of my favorite spots?" she asked me

"Yeah, this is great view of the empty plains behind the castle." I took out the second locket from my pocket. "Here you have it I'm not looking to get married for a while."

"You sure, what if you want to get married?" she asked me

"Take it; I'll just buy a new one." I told her

She grabbed the locket and put around her neck, the birth stone turned a shade of hot pink.

"Thanks. I know the perfect picture for it." Hikari told me

She opened the locket and uploaded a picture then closed it quickly.

"So whose picture did you upload?" I asked her

"That's none of your concern, but I will tell you it's someone special to me." She told me

I didn't want to ask her any more, I checked the time on the Dragonizer, and it was eleven-thirty a.m.

"I got to get going; the adoption signing is at noon. See you there if you're going." I said to Hikari

"I'll be there, just don't make yourself look like an idiot." She told me with a grin

"Don't worry I won't. Well I'm leaving."

After I said that, out of nowhere she hugs me and walks off. It wasn't like a normal hug, it more like a lovers hug.

What was that about? I thought to myself


	9. Adoption Ceremony

I shook it off and climb down the tower steps, first thing I did was head to my room to get ready for the signing. It was eleven-fifty when I got there no one was there except Drago and the Dragonoid Knights.

"There you are what took you so long?" Apollo asked me

"Sorry. The tour took longer than I expected." I told him while walking up the stairs leading to the podium.

"Alex let me tell you how this will work; first I'll give a speech then sign the papers, next you will give a short speech then sign the papers. That's pretty much it." Drago told me

"Alright, should we get this started?" I asked Drago

He agreed and told the guards to let in the civilians and the press, they poured into the room once everyone was seated Drago started his speech. It lasted a good half an hour; after he was done he signed the adoption papers. Drago called me up to the podium; I stood there for minute to gather my thoughts.

"Thanks for coming to this event; it is a great honor to be adopted into the Spitfire family. I hope my deceased parents will watch over me." Said I

With that I signed the adoption papers, the press went nuts taking pictures and asking questions. Drago told them I was not taking any questions and told the guards to get the press out.

"Looks like you're part of the family now." Said Apollo

"That's right; Alex there is something I need to tell you." Said Drago

"What is it?" I asked him

"Like I told you last night; since you're the warrior of legends you have the military rank of a general. Because of this you are entitled to have a position in the military, but before you clam this title you need military training. Go with Apollo and Artemis to start your training." Drago told me

So Apollo and Artemis took me the sparing chamber, the doors were locked there was keypad, Apollo pushed four numbers and the door slid open.

"Alright Alex this is how it's going to work; I'll train you in hand to hand combat, so I'm need a sample of your fighting skills. Artemis will teach you close to midrange combat so he'll need a sample of your gun skills." Apollo explained

I showed them what I can do, Artemis said my skills with fire arms was fine, but Apollo said my hand to hand combat skills were really lacking, so Apollo spent the next year and in that time my skills, my knowledge of the kingdom, and my relations with the Dragonoids and Dragonesss of the kingdom grew. I met more members of the Spitfire family, like Drago's brother Jim Spitfire; he reminded me of my deceased uncle Jim back in my dimension, the more time I spent with Kevin Osbin he reminded me of my Mom's husband especially when he had too much to drink, but in that time I met someone that annoys the hell out of me, that person is Hikari's last ex-boyfriend: Zander McKay, from what Hikari told me; he never treated is lovers with respect, he thought they were play things or trophies, he even tried to fight me over Hikari; he thought we were lovers. So I put him in his place a few times, whenever he saw me he would scurry off and hide like a cockroach he is, now Hikari; the more I hung out her the more she reminded me of my ex-girlfriend Sam and I was falling in love with her but I never told her because a human and a Dragoness can never be in love. On my last day of Training, Apollo and Artemis gave me some presents; Apollo's presents was a hand gun called the D-1 Fang revolver-it held eight rounds instead of a six like a typical revolver-and the D-2 Talon assault rifle, plus one more gift. A badge that read Royal Kingdom Guard I asked him why the badge, he said the badge is to make sure I didn't get in trouble for carrying my pistol with me. Artemis gave me his presents; the first was dog tags but the other was in a suitcase. I set the suit case on the floor and unlatched the locks and inside was a suit of armor it was no way medieval, it looked like armor everyone was wearing; plus it was in my favorite caller scheme: Dark Blue and matte gold.

"Drago wants to see you in his study." Artemis told me


	10. Dragoncalibur Ops

I was curious so rushed off to Drago's study, when I arrived there was a green Dragonoid there as well.

"Who's this Drago?" I asked him

"My name is Shamus O'Brian, the former commander of the Dragonoid Task Force." Said Shamus, he sounded Scottish

"Nice to meet you, wait? What do you mean _former_ commander?" I asked him

"Alex, you're taking command over the Dragonoid Task Force. Now since you're the new commander like I told you a year ago, and with that you can change the name of the Task Force, and with your training complete you're an official general you can pick two Dragonoids or Dragonesss to be your lieutenants?" Drago explained

"Alright, First I want Alto and Michael Dullscales to be my lieutenants and the new name of the Dragonoid Task Force is the Dragoncalibur Special Operations unit." I told Drago and Shamus

"Good, now Shamus is going to take you to the military base to introduce you to your new unit." Drago told me

"Ok, Shamus you ready?" I asked Shamus

"Yes, transport will be waiting outside the castle entrance." Shamus told me

So Shamus and I left the castle to head towards the military base,

It took us awhile to get to the base; the gate leading to the base was closed.

"Hey pops open the gate, we got precious cargo." Exclaimed the Driver of the truck

"Hold on sunny, I'm not as young as I use to be." Said the Dragonoid in the control tower

Once the gate was opened the driver drove to what was now the Dragoncalibur barracks, Shamus told me that the unit was inside. When walked into the barracks and the soldiers were all over the place.

"Lads, fall in!" Shamus exclaimed

All the soldiers fell in line except a red Dragonoid sleeping on a cot. Shamus walked over to the Dragonoid

"Wake up Vela!" Shamus yelled at the sleeping Dragonoid

The red Dragonoid scrambled off the cot and plummeted to the floor

"What? Oh, O'Brian what's going on?" then he looked at me "Who's this guy?"

"His name is Alex Vanocker; he is Drago's newly adopted son and your new commander." Shamus told officer Vela

"What but sir you've been the commander of the Dragonoid task force for years and you always declined Drago's offer to relinquish command, what makes this any different?" Tony asked Shamus in an angry tone

"You want to know?" Vela nodded "Alright Alex could you turn off the Dragonizer?" Shamus asked me

I did what Shamus asked and turned off the Dragonizer. The soldiers got a surprise look on their face but sergeant Vela's face grew angry

"Sir, you have to be kidding me, this human youngling is our best hope on defeating Dragconic, yeah right." Vela told Shamus

"Vela show some respect!" Shamus told sergeant Vela

"Shamus calm down." I turned the Dragonizer back on "Sergeant Vela, why do you dislike me?" I asked him

"My family been waiting for the warrior of legends ever since the creation of the kingdom, we were hoping he would be a mighty warrior not a youngling." Vela explained

"I might not be a _mighty warrior _but I can hold my own." I told him

"I doubt that." Vela replied

"What's your problem with me, do you think I can't beat Dragconic or do you think I'm better then you." I exclaimed

There I knew I crossed the line

"Fine, just follow me." Sergeant Vela told me in an angry tone

I followed Vela to the sparring field once we got to there a crowd of soldiers surrounded us, I took a sword from one of the soldiers.

"You ready Vanocker I'm not going easy on you because you're Drago's kid."

Vela told me

"I wouldn't want you to; now come on." I told him

Sergeant vela smiled and charged at me; throughout the fight we kept blocking each other's strikes blow for blow. The fight lasted for what felt like hours, but the fight ended with the tip of his blade to my throat.

"Looks like I win" he told me out of breath

"No, I think it's a draw, look down." I told him exhausted

Vela looked down and saw my sword pointed at his throat as well.

"Well, I guess you're not as bad as I thought." He said to me

"Same and the name is Alex, don't call me Vanocker." I replied

"I guess you what it takes to lead the task force by the way my name is Tony. Tony told me

Tony grabbed my hand and pulled me up, I gave back the sword I took from the soldier and we walked back to the Barracks; when we reached the barracks Artemis was waiting there.

"You're in a lot of trouble Tony." Artemis said to Tony in a stern tone of voice.

"I know sir." Tony replied

"Artemis why is Tony in trouble?" I asked him

"He challenged you too a fight he knows he can't fight with you since you're the warrior of legends, if you were a normal Dragonoid that would have been fine." Artemis told me

"Well don't blame Tony for what happened it was my fault, I insulted him so if anyone should be punished it's me." I told Artemis

Artemis scratched his head "I'll let it sly this time but if something like this happen again, or someone will be punished." He told us

"Alright, is there another reason you're here?" I asked Artemis

"Yes, Drago wants to see us, Apollo will meet us there." He told me

I said ok and we walked to a transport before leaving I told shamus to watch the Dragoncaliburs while I'm in the kingdom.


	11. Lost of Life

When we reached Drago's study Apollo was standing by the window.

"Drago what's going on?" I asked him

"It's Jim…" Drago stopped but continued "Jim died today." Drago told us with sorrow in his voice.

All three of us were surprised to hear the news, but Apollo's face grew angry, I got worried I know that look I just hoped he didn't die like my uncle Jim in my dimension.

"Drago, how did Jim die?" Artemis asked Drago

Here we go.

"He was going to the Osbin Pharmacy when a drunken Dragonoid was causing trouble, Jim went over to try to calm him down but the Dragonoid pushed and the back of his head on the ground causing massive brain trauma." Drago explained

All of the sudden they heard a loud thud they wondered where it came from then Drago looked at me.

"Alex?" Drago said worried

"Damn it! Why did it have to happen here too? WHY!" I exclaimed

"Alex what's wrong?" Artemis asked me

"Your uncle died just like _my_ Uncle Jim." I told them

"Really, Dad who did this, I'll make him pay for what he did" Apollo asked Drago

"The description a witness gave us was; Dragonoid male, 11'5, and green and white scales. That's all we have no other leads." Drago replied

"Leave it to me. I'll find this guy." Apollo told us

"No way Apollo you're too emotionally attach to the victim. Let someone else catch this guy." Artemis told Apollo

I could tell Apollo was getting angrier and angrier. I took my left hand started to massage my right.

"Apollo, Artemis is right you're too emotionally attached to the victim, so let one of your lieutenants catch the guy." I told him

Apollo's anger exploded he rushed over to me. Grabbed me by my shirt and pinned me against the wall.

"Apollo what's your problem!?" Drago yelled at Apollo

"Then what should I do? Just let the bastard get away." Apollo exclaimed

I didn't say anything

"Well!" Apollo exclaimed while slamming me against the wall one more time.

I've had enough! I curled my fingers into a fist and swung on Apollo, my fist connected on his lower jaw he stumbled backwards and fell. I walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Apollo, trust me I know what you're going through but if you go after this guy you'll end up killing him, you think Jim would want that?" I told Apollo

Apollo didn't say anything; he broke away from my grip, stood up to checked his jaw and left the room.

"What was that for we could have calmed him down?" Drago told me

"No you couldn't of; the only way to calm someone like that down is to knock the sense into him. I never told anyone but I wanted to kill the bastard who killed my uncle." I replied

"If nothing else I'm leaving." Artemis told Drago

"Same here" I told him

"Hold on Alex we need to talk." Drago told me

Artemis walked out the door shutting it behind him.

"Take a seat." I sat down. "Hikari told you about her father right?" I nodded "Well, the day before he died he asked me a favor to pass on to you."

"What was the favor?" I asked Drago

"The favor was to ask the warrior of legends to watch over Hikari in his absents." Said Drago

"Why would he ask that, Hikari has her brothers along with her uncle Ra, so why would he want me to watch over her?" I asked him

"I told him the same thing but he told me her brothers protect her from anything and her uncle Ra won't always be there." Drago replied

"But what are his reasons? Don't get me wrong Hikari is a beautiful dragoness and a great fighter but why should I protect her?" I asked Drago

"I don't know." He told me

I was silent

"If anything else, I'm heading up to my room." I told him

"One more thing, don't tell Hikari."

"How come,"

"Hikari had no blood relation to Jim, but she was one of the closest people to Jim because he treated her like his own niece. So don't say anything to her."

I nodded and left. When I reached my room, I dropped in to the bed.

After year of living here, I still can't believe this is happening. I thought to myself

Then there was a knock at the door, I got off the bed and walked over to the door. I opened the door and on the other side of the door was Hyperion

"Hyperion what are you doing here?" I asked Hyperion


	12. Hikari goes Missing?

Hyperion walked into the room. "Have you seen Hikari at all today?"

"No, I was at the military base and with Drago all day. Why?" I asked Hyperion

"I haven't heard from her at all, she usually checks in with me at noon." He told me

"But she hasn't." I said to him

"Right, I went to her room to see if she was there; she wasn't but I found a note on her bed." Hyperion told me while handing me the note.

The note read: Dear Alex, I took Hikari hostage if you want her alive come to the old abandoned church in the northwest corner of the city. If you're not here by midnight I'll kill her. Signed, Zander McKay

The note ended with a weird symbol. I asked Hyperion what the symbol meant, he told me the symbol was part of a dead tradition._ If two Dragonoids want to mate with the same Dragoness, the Dragonoids will fight to the death for the Dragonesss hand_.

I asked Hyperion if this was common, he said the last recorded challenge was fifty years ago ever since then there has been no challenges called in. I asked him if there was any way to stop it, there wasn't; once a challenge has been issued it cannot be stopped: no one can interfere or prevent the challenge.

"Does Helios know?" I asked Hyperion

"No I specifically kept this from Helios, if he were find out he'll get Hikari killed by going there instead of you." He told me

"I'm going then." I told him while walking towards the door.

"Hold on, do you even have a plan?" he asked me

"What do you think?" I replied

"Come on, you really think he's going to let you waltz in?" he asked me

"You said it yourself; if two Dragonoids want to mate with the same Dragoness, the Dragonoids will fight to the death for the Dragonesss hand and once a challenge has been issued no one can interfere, prevent nor stop the challenge." I told him

"I know but I didn't say anything about trying something after the challenge." Said Hyperion

"So, what's your point?" I asked him

"Just beat the guy I can arrest him for kidnapping Hikari." Hyperion explained

"Fine, but on two conditions," I told Hyperion

"And what are your conditions?" he asked me

"First I need the best sword you can find, I can risk revealing myself." I told Hyperion

"And the last thing?" he asked me

"I need your word that you'll wait until the challenge is over before moving in. this asshole and I have a score to settle" I told Hyperion in stern voice

Hyperion stated the oath of Shinryū and we left. It was eleven-fifty and I was with Hyperion in his kingdom guard cruiser.

"It's almost midnight, you better get going." Said Hyperion

"Yeah, stick to your word." I told Hyperion

"I will, you know we're going to hear from Helios." Said Hyperion

"I don't care. Rescuing Hikari is the only thing important to me right now." I told Hyperion

"Alex before you go let me asks you something."

I didn't say anything; I just waited for his question

"Ever since Hikari got kidnapped, you've been acting weird. As if you…"

"Love her." He nodded "Yes…but there's no point in talking about it. She is Dragoness and I am a human, how could we be together."

After that I stepped out of the vehicle and started walking towards the church

When I was half way through I noticed a dark figure jumping roof top to roof top, but I didn't think anything of it the only thing on my mind is rescuing Hikari.

[Scene change]

"What's wrong Hikari you look miserable?" asked Zander

"You came up behind me and knocked me out like a coward asshole!" Said Hikari

"Why the hateful words, whatever they won't matter once I kill your new boyfriend." Said Zander

"How many time do I have to tell you he's not my boyfriend, so Drop it!" exclaimed Hikari

"Don't try to fool me I saw how you looked at him while you gave him a _tour _around the kingdom it's the same look you gave Daniel. Plus every time we are about to argue you leave with him. Another thing how could you love an outsider, for all you know he could be relaying all our weaknesses back to his kingdom" Said Zander

"I know for a fact he's no spy, and that look you kept seeing was joy." Hikari told Zander

I was walking up to the church thinking about a few personal problems mostly about me and Hikari. It took a few minutes to get to the church door thanks to the courtyard, when I came to the door I heard Hikari exclaimed.

_That's right zander I'm happier with Alex because he doesn't treat me like a trophy. And if someone is trying to hurt me defends me unlike you, who ran away at the first sight of conflict or even potential conflict._

Then I heard Zander's voice.

_Watch your mouth, Alex only has a few minutes left, so my advice to him is he better hurry._


	13. Squishing a Cockroach

After I heard that I kicked in the door. "Hey asshole let me give _YOU _some advice, let Hikari go and I'll let you go with your life."

"You're in position to be making threats." Said Zander

"Come over here and prove it or maybe you're all talk." I told zander

He didn't say anything until we were fifteen feet apart.

"Just like the other one you have a big mouth." Zander told me while drawing his sword

"I see, guess we'll take the hard way then." I told him while drawing the sword Hyperion gave me

We charged at each other and our swords struck each one another, after a few minutes Zander still wasn't a skilled fighter not even a skilled swordsman; the challenge lasted almost fifteen minutes, throughout the fight I was toying with him. After a few more minutes I decided to end the challenge, when he came for an overhead chop I parried and swept his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground dropping his sword which slid away from Hikari, once he hit the ground the tip of my blade was pointed to his throat.

"You shouldn't have challenged me I was trained by Apollo Spitfire, you only lasted this long because I allowed it." I told Zander

"Apollo, why would he train an outsider?" he asked me

"You want know?" he nodded "I'm his new Brother."

"You're the new prince? No wonder she loves you." Zander said to me

"That's not it, like she told you she doesn't love me, if she dose love me it's because I treat her like a real person not an object. Now lay on your stomach you're under arrest for the kidnapping and assault of Hikari Heiwa." I told him

He did what I told him and I put the hand cuffs on.

"Stay put." I told him with a grin.

I walked over to where Hikari was sitting.

"Took you long enough and well done, for a moron" Said Hikari with a focused gaze

"Funny. Sorry for the wait Hyperion and I had to keep this on the down low mostly from Helios, if he found out he could have gotten you killed." I told her

"I know that. Well, untie me I'm not going to sit here all night." Hikari told me

"Okay bossy." I said to her

She gave me an angry look for second and looked away. When I was finished untying her, I heard her yell my name and pointing behind me, I looked to where she was pointing; it was Zander he was running towards us sword first.

"If I can't have her no one can!" Zander Exclaimed

I knew he was too close for me to counter so I shielded Hikari waiting for the cold blade to strike. Then there was a gunshot I looked behind me and Zander fell to the ground with a gunshot wound to the temple. Then I _saw_ the same dark figure from before holding a sniper rifle. I back off from Hikari and turned towards the dark figure.

"Who are you?" I asked the dark figure

"A friend," Said the dark figure while vanishing

I looked back at Hikari.

"You okay?" I asked her

"Yeah, who was that?" she asked me

"I don't know. Whoever he is I hope he's on our side." I replied

Then Hyperion came running in, gun in hand he asked us if we were alright. I told him we were fine I couldn't say much about Zander, and then he asked about the gunshot. I told him what happened.

"Whoever this Dragonoid is I have to thank him for saving you two but we can't have a Dragonoid running around killing any one he pleases." He told us

I agreed and we left for Hyperion's cruiser when we reached the cruiser there was a note under the wind shield wiper. It read Warrior of legends my name is Prime Deminoid Dag I want to speak to you and Drago about an alliance, I will come to you when I am ready to speak_._ The note ended with a crest of some kind.

Thanks to Hyperion's full body Armor, I couldn't tell but Hyperion got a stern look in his eye

"We need to take this to Drago." Hyperion told me

I agreed with him and we left for the castle. It was a _LONG _drive back, I was sitting next Hikari in the back seat, and she was laying her head on my shoulder

"Hey Hikari, what did Zander mean by _the other one_? Did he mean Daniel" I asked Hikari

She nodded "He was Zander's best friend before he died in the line of duty." She explained

"I see." I replied while turning towards the window

The rest of the ride was silent, I wanted to ask Hikari how she felt about me but she went through a lot so I kept it to myself, when we walked up to the castle door, there was two guards to the left of the door way.

"Where are you coming from sir?" the guard asked Hyperion

"They were at the Osbin's pharmacy; I went to go get them." Hyperion told the guard

The guards said no more and let us go, but when I reached the door the guard yelled my name.

"What is it?" I asked him

"Helios wants to see tomorrow in the war room at nine a.m." said the guard

I nodded and rejoined Hyperion and Hikari.


	14. Another Dragonoid Race?

The three of us walked until Hyperion had to turn into a hall way leading to his room, Hikari and I had to walk with each other since our rooms were right next to each other.

"Hikari I have to tell you something, it's about your father." I told her

She stopped walking "What about my father?" she asked me

I didn't say anything at first, and then I told her about her father's favor.

"Why would my father want that I can take care of myself? So why?" she asked me

"Maybe he was worried about something like this happening." I told her

"He suck up on me, what was I supposed to do have my back against the wall, come on." She told me

"It might have worked." I replied

She got mad at me and rushed off, I caught up to her trying to say I'm sorry but she wouldn't listen; when we got to Hikari's door she ran inside and shut the door I my face. I tried to get to answer the door but she wouldn't answer so I gave up and went to bed.

The next morning Hyperion came up to my room to let me know we're going to Drago's study.

"Hyperion what happened last night?" Drago asked Hyperion

"Hikari was kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend Zander McKay, after Alex untied her Zander was going to stab Alex but an unknown Dragonoid saved him by shooting Zander in the temple." Hyperion explained

"Alex is any of this true?" Dragon asked me

"Yes every bit is true." I told Drago

"Hyperion, send out an A.D.P on this unknown Dragonoid, and Alex I need to talk to you." Drago told us

Hyperion left the room while I took a seat.

"Alex, why did you and Hyperion not tell anyone about this?" Drago asked me

"We couldn't run the risk of Helios finding out about Hikari getting kidnapped." I told Drago

"And if he were to find out?" Drago asked me

"He could have got Hikari killed! The challenge was meant for me and not Helios." I told Drago

"I see. You can go now." Drago told me

"Drago, before I go I need to tell you something."

Drago didn't say anything; he just sat there waiting for me to continue.

"There was also a note."

"What did the note say?" Drago asked me

I read the note. Drago didn't say anything but kept same neutral face before he talked.

"I think it's time that I told you that Dragonoids aren't the only intelligent race on Terra Nova."

"What do you mean?"

"You see when the planet was created: two races evolved from the prehistoric dragons, us and the deminoids; the deminoids are a race of Dragonoids that gained the ability to change their original Dragonoid form into a dragon and back again. Four millennia ago we lived in peace until one power hungry deminoid attacked us; there started the Burning Plains war. I'll tell you more another time; now I must go meet Ra to see if an alliance is the right course of action." Said Drago

With that I left Drago's study and walked to the war room to meet Helios. Knowing full well he wants to fight me about something, it took ten minutes to get the War room by that time it was nine a.m. I walked into the war room but no one was there.

"Helios, are you in here?" I asked no one

No one answered I walked to the hollo-projector table, the door slammed shut and the lights turned off, when the lights turned back on I was surrounded by five Dragonoid skeletons with blue orbs in their chest and they kept chanting. _God killer, god killer, god killer!_

I drew the sword Hyperion gave me, "What do you monsters want?" I asked them

"We're not here to fight but to deliver a message from our master Dragconic." Said the lead skeleton

"Dragconic," I asked confused

"He's giving you a choice, Stay here and die with his brothers creations or be sent home to be with your real family and friends." The lead skeleton told me

I thought hard about it I could be with my _real_ family but if I do everyone here will die. There I made my decision!

"Tell Dragconic he can crawl back to where ever he came from." I told it

"Dragconic will be very unpleased." The skeleton told me

All five of the skeletons drew their swords and charged at me, they all went for an overhead chop I blocked the swords but the skeletons kept striking my sword. Then I saw my sword was about to brake in half, so I escaped the ring of bones and drew the Dragonoid emperor sword while throwing the other.


	15. Dragconic's Demons

The lead Skeleton ran towards me he an overhead chop again, I parried its sword and cut the lead skeleton's head off. I picked up the skull.

"You think you've won?" said the Dragonoid skull

I drop the skull and it rolled next to the headless body then the headless body stood up and picked the skull up and put it on the main body.

_Damn it, how am I supposed to kill these things? _ Then I notices the orb in its chest started to glow. _That must be their weak stop._

I charged at the skeleton he swung his sword but I parried it again and drove the Dragonoid emperor sword into the orb, the orb turned black and crumbled to dust along with the body.

The other skeletons were about to attack, when the door slammed opened with Helios in the door way.

He looked at me "Alex why was the door locked?" then he noticed the skeletons. "I see; Alex let me join in on the fun."

The blades on Helios's gauntlets extended, two of the four skeletons charged at Helios but he stood there not moving, I couldn't watch so I turned my head then I heard metal strike metal. I look back at Helios and he blocks the skeletons swords with his left hand gauntlet.

"Too slow now, you receive judgment!" Helios exclaimed with a grin

Helios brought his other gauntlet chest level and cut across their orbs.

Before the other two skeletons could move I drew my pistol and put a few rounds into one of the skeletons orb, it didn't do a thing? The skeleton charged at me by using a under hand slash I side stepped and cut through its orb.

I could tell the last skeleton feared for its undead life

"Well. I better lea…" the skeleton stopped mid-sentence and look down one of Helios's gauntlet was sticking out of the orb. Helios walked over to the skeleton he reattached his gauntlet but didn't remove it from the orb.

"Next time you want to attack a member of the royal family, bring more." With that Helios yanked his gauntlet from the skeleton's orb

"Wasn't that a little much?" I asked him

"He got full punishment. The punishment for attempting murder on a royal family member is death. Otherwise if a member of the royal family attempt murder on another they will be banished to Dragconic Mountain." Helios told me

"Why did you call me down here anyway?" I asked him

"I found out about your mission with my brother." Said Helios

"What are you talking about; I was at the Osbins party." I told him with a nervous chuckle

"Come on Alex, I know about you saving my sister. The reason I called you down here is to thank you, another thing I know about is my father's favor." Helios told me

"What Favor?" I asked him

"Alex stop playing games, you know what I'm talking about, my father's favor for you to protect Hikari, I have to admit it I don't like it but the only way I'm going to let you protect my baby sister, is if you can beat me or at least prove to me you can protect her." Helios told me

"Fine, but I have a question." I told him

"Like what?" he asked me

"Your gauntlets; my bullets couldn't even scratch the skeletons orbs but the Dragonoid Emperor Sword and your gauntlets can. Why?" I asked Helios

"Has any one told you about the Armory of the Dragonoid lords?" I shook my head "The Armory of the Dragonoid lords consisted of the Dragonoid Emperor Sword, the Gauntlets of Kasai, and Yama-Ishi's Assault Armor. I'll explain the rest another time, now come on I want get this done with." Helios told me

So Helios and I left the war room and walked to the sparring chamber, when we reached the sparring chamber there was two guards by the entrance. I asked them why they're here, they told us there been unauthorized usage of the chamber. Helios and I walked into the sparring chamber and we saw Ace fighting another dog and it looked like its scales were made up of dark matter.

"Ace," I exclaimed

Ace stopped to look at me then I saw the other dog swinging his tail

"Ace look out," Yelled Helios

By the time Ace turned his head the other dog's tail sent Ace flying across the chamber then the other dog looked at me and growled. Then he started to walk. It kept growling and now in a light sprint but he stopped and looked at the ceiling, he looked at me and growled one last time then started to climb towards the sky light. I drew the D-1 fang and let off a few rounds, a couple gun ports on Helios's gauntlets opened and started to fire but the dark matter k-9 was dodging every bullet we fired. One of us managed to hit him but it didn't do anything, finally it escaped into a vent near the skylight

"You okay?" I asked Ace

"Yeah, damn it just wait I'm going to get those guards back for leading me here." Ace told me

"Why did two guards lead you down here?" Helios asked Ace

"They told me Alex was looking for me so I followed them down here where that mutt was waiting." Ace told him

"Report this to Drago for us Alex and I have something to take care of." Helios told Ace


	16. Secrets behind the Dragonoid Knights

Ace looked at me I nodded and looked back at Helios "Alright I'll report this to Drago. See 'a later." Ace told us while walking out the door.

Helios walked over to a sparring station I followed him and we stood fifteen feet apart.

"You ready?" Helios asked me while readying is gauntlets

"Yeah, you sure you still want to do this?" I replied while drawing the Dragonoid emperor sword.

He nodded and we started our-what he called-spar. It was a great spar I didn't expect Helios and me, to be at an even level-granted he could have been holding back-we fought for a few hours he was better than tony. It finally ended with my blade to Helios's throat.

"Looks like I win." I told Helios

"I don't think so look down." Helios replied

I look down and I saw the gun ports on Helios's gauntlets were open. I took my blade away from Helios's throat and I helped him up.

"For a hum…I mean a rookie you're not bad." Said Helios

"I might be _rookie _but I can still my hold my own." I told Helios

"I guess my father made the right choice asking you that favor." He told me.

Then the Dragonoid knights came in.

"Why are you two down here" Apollo asked us

"We're just having a friendly spar." Helios told Apollo

"Was it one of the spar sessions your famous for?" Apollo asked Helios

"No, it was a normal spar. If it was Alex would look more beat up?" Helios told Apollo

Apollo gave Helios an evil look but calmed when he looked at me.

"Alex we're here to tell you something, Ra." Said Apollo

Then Ra stepped forward "Alex, Drago wants you to join the Dragonoid Knights."

"What? But he adopted me and I'm a general now; don't get me wrong it's an honor but why does he want me to join the Dragonoid Knight?" I asked him

"He looked over something?" He told me

"And that is?" I asked Ra

"First a history lesson" he walked over to a control panel several feet from the entrance and selected a file from a monitor, then what look like projectors cameras started to appear. Once they kicked on; a holographic image of the original Dragonoid Knights appeared "I'm sure that you read about the battle between Shinryū and Dragconic, and what the battle was for. Along with the original Dragonoid Knights right," I nodded "Well, there some facts about them were kept secret; what the citizens know is that on the creations of the kingdom the first king chose one Dragonoid from six blood lines including the royal family-the first prince and second-to form the Dragonoid Knights sworn protectors of the royal family and the kingdom but, what the citizens don't know is that the families were chosen for a different reason." Ra told me

"And that is?"

"You see they weren't chosen by mere choice, not even by certain traits. No. he chose those Dragonoids and their bloodlines because they are the reincarnations of Shinryū's children." I was about say something but Ra continued "but there is another secret, Shinryū had another child. His name was Ryū, but we wasn't a god…he was a mortal dragonoid a demigod if you will. Ryū didn't know until Shinryū told him about the battle that was waging on. Another thing is that the sword you carry on your waist is Ryū's blade."

"What?" I gasped

"There's more. Do you remember I said the Dragonoid knights are reincarnations of the original Dragonoid Knights?" I nodded "then this is the reason why Drago wants you to join the Dragonoid Knights; you see, tens of thousands of years pass generations of Dragonoids Knights were born and died, all the way up the Current Dragonoid Knights. But the reincarnation of Ryū never appeared because his reincarnation is, _you_."

_Me. _I thought in awe, "How could a Dragonoid demigod be reincarnated into human? It's in possible"

"I agree it is impossible, but we must agree that Shinryū must have his reasons. So I will ask you again will you join the Dragonoid Knights."

"Can I have time to think about it?" I asked Ra

"Of course just let Drago or I know of your decision." He replied


	17. The Truth about Artemis

I told him I would and they broke up into the pairs to start their spar, the thing I noticed over the first year I've been here I noticed whenever the Dragonoids always had the same partners Gaia was with Athena, Ra with Artemis, and Apollo with Diana. They sparred for several hours, I sat there in awe; think I won't be able to contend against any of the Dragonoid Knights, once they were finished they hit the showers except for Artemis he just sat down on a bench.

I walked over to him. "Hey Artemis"

"Hey" he replied

"May I ask you a question?" he nodded "Who are your real parents?"

His face grew stern. "Where is this coming from?"

"You don't have to answer. You know what forget." I told him

"No its fine but why the thought?" he asked me

"I wanted to ask you but I got the thought you hardly know me and why would you tell someone you hardly know something so personal." I told him

"I would've told you back then too, I'll tell you but you mustn't tell anyone of this it is a royal family secret dating back to King Dragoon spitfire 1st. do you understand?" I nodded. "Well back during Dragoon 1st's era he had a brother named Darak, he was the Dragonoid knight of darkness. He had a wife named Luna Cyrine she was the head doctor of a small hospital, and they had a child…me."

"_You_, how's that possible that was hundreds of years ago." I told Artemis

"Hold on, a few months later Dragoon died before he named an heir. Dragoon had a son Dragoon spitfire 2nd since Dragoon didn't name an heir; Drago's great-great grandfather and my father had to follow tradition and fight for the throne."

"Who won?" I asked him waiting for the answer

"It was a great battle but Dragoon won the fight and claimed the throne. After his defeat Darak was angry, so angry that he left his soul wide open for Dragconic to take control over his body. A few days later the Chaos Knights were taken over by Dragconic's children." Said Artemis

"But how do you know it was Dragconic and who were the Chaos Knights?" I asked him in confusion

"The Chaos Knights were Dragonoids who Darak took under his wing and gained the name _Chaos Knights _do to how they par take in battle; they were ruthless, killed every enemy of the kingdom without mercy took no prisoners, leaving a path destruction where ever they were sent on mission, now on the topic of Dragconic; we know for a fact it was Dragconic you see when Dragconic took over his body he didn't just changed his mind but also changed his body along with his Chaos Knights." Artemis explained

"Then what happened?" I asked

"After Dragconic had full control of my father's body and his Chaos Knights they attacked Dragoon, but it ultimately failed because Dragconic just slightly broke the seal so he didn't have the power he needed to defeat Dragoon. After the battle Dragconic and his followers were sent to back to Dragconic mountain but, they still had the bodies they have taken and they been there ever since."

"Ok, but how are you hundreds of years old?"

"That…" he stopped taking and looked past me "What is it Hermes?"

"Drago wants to see you Alex, now." He told me

I thanked Artemis for telling me part of what I wanted to know and left for Drago's study.

"Good you're here." He stood from his chair and walked over to the window. "We lost contact with our early warning outpost to the east, it sent a distress signal but it went silent right after we received it. This will be your first mission, so bring some experienced soldiers with you, plus a Dragonoid Knight."

"What for,"

"For a little back up, head to the barracks and choose your squad."

"Drago I have to tell you something," he waited for me to speak, "Helios and I were attacked in the war room by…by Dragonoid Skeletons. There were five of them to be exact."

Drago raised a brow, "Are you sure?" I nodded "So Dragconic is strong enough to release his demons into our world."

Then Drago looked at me and could see that something was wrong, I could tell he wanted to say something but told him what was wrong before he could say anything.

"Drago the truth is…the truth is that I'm having doubts that I can beat Dragconic, I could barely beat one of weakest demons. So how could I beat Dragconic himself, not even Ryū could beat him."

"Alex, listen. The only reason Ryū failed to Kill Dragconic is because, he and several of his men was killed in an ambush set up by Dragconic's youngest son and Ryū's former best friend Zane McKrō, before coming the Sin Dragonoid, Pride."

"_Youngest son_, But that would mean…"

"Yes. Zane was also a Demigod but, Dragconic didn't ask Zane to join him, no. Dragconic lied to Zane telling that Ryū murdered half a town thinking they worshipped Dragconic, Zane became furious and agreed to join Dragconic and became Pride, but shortly after killing Ryū Pride Deserted Dragconic and went into a life of hiding. No one knows why, some say that he only wanted the power to defeat Ryū, others say that he was power hungry and wanted the power to satisfy his himself. So don't doubt yourself, because if you continue you will become distracted and ultimately fail to kill Dragconic."

I nodded my head and left Drago's study and headed straight for the garage were the transports are stored, when I entered the garage Gaia was there putting ammunition in to the truck.


	18. My First Mission as Leader

I walked up to him "What are you doing here Gaia?"

"Drago told me to come with you on the mission he assigned for your spec ops."

"Ok." I looked past him saw a rocket launcher mounted on the wall of the truck "Why did you put _that _in the truck?"

"It's my father's lucky Rocket launcher: the Ryū no taihō. He gave it to me before he passed." He told me

"Is all the ammunition loaded on to the truck?" he looked behind him then turned back to me and nodded "Good let's head to the Dragoncalibur barracks."

With that we got into the truck and left the kingdom. We made it to the barracks but no one was there so we looked around until we saw a commotion at the sparring field, Gaia and stepped out of the truck and most of the soldiers-besides the soldiers from the Dragoncaliburs-skittered off. There I saw why there was a huge crowd; it was Tony and Shamus it looked like they were having a spar but when I got closer to where the Dragoncaliburs were standing I could hear Tony and Shamus arguing.

"There's no way I'm letting you leave this base, you've been here too long to quit." Tony exclaimed

Their swords clashed with a _clang!_

"Tony I'm old; it's time that I lived in the kingdom peacefully: no more war, no more murder. And especially no more seeing my men dying front of me,"

Again their swords struck each other's

"I know. But we have Alex now; he can lead all of us."

Before they could hit each other's swords again; I drew my sword and grabbed Gaia's then I ran between the two Dragonoids and blocked both their swords. They were surprised which gave me time to disarm both of them, when their swords struck the ground I through Gaia's sword back to him and looked at both Shamus and Tony angrily,

"What the hell is going on?"

"Shamus was going to leave the Dragoncaliburs." Tony told me

I told Tony calmly as I could "Head back to the barracks and grab your gear, I need you for a mission." He looked at Shamus and back at me, "I'll talk to him."

He nodded left for the barracks. I turned towards Shamus

"Shamus why are you leaving, I might be the commander of your unit now but neither Drago nor I said you had to leave."

"You're not going to change your mind are you?" I shook my head slightly "I heard about the mission Drago assigned you, and my…my son was at the outpost."

"Your son,"

"Yes. His name is: Commander Angus O'Brian, he's the commanding officer at the outpost. I lost his brother already and when I heard that his outpost went dark, it felt like someone shot me."

"Now you're defiantly coming with me, you deserve to know what happened to your son."

He was surprised but nodded confidently and left for the barracks

_Do I really have what it takes to lead these Dragonoids?_ I asked myself.

After thinking I walked back to truck, I could see everyone that I chose for the mission standing by the truck. Alto looked over and saw me walking towards them. "'Bout time you got back."

"Sorry I had to think about something. Alright, Now for the mission we were given: Early warning outpost: alpha Q5 went silent, and we're being sent in to investigate. I know this doesn't seem like we need a Dragonoid Knight for this mission but when the outpost sent a distress signal it went silent couple seconds after. So if you're ready pile in the truck."

"Wait a minute Alex, how come chose us to come with you on this mission we're only kingdom guards not soldiers?" Michael asked

"Drago didn't tell you," they shook their heads "Well thanks to training complete I gained the title General and had the right to name to dragonoids to be my lieutenants, so I chose you two."

"How come?" asked Alto

"You guys saved my life by bringing me to the castle, so I at least owe you this much and made you my lieutenants. Now everyone pile in."


	19. Shinryū's continued explanation

Everyone entered the truck but I stopped Gaia,

"How come Drago asked me to bring a Dragonoid knight and don't say for back up." I told him

"The reason Drago is sending me with you is to evaluate you."

"Why? I haven't told them my choice yet."

"It's easier to do it now than wait until you chose to join us or not."

I didn't like it when someone kept secrets from me especially if I'm putting my on line for them. Then Alto popped out of truck to tell us to hurry, Gaia and I agreed to talk about it later and entered the truck. Once we got moving, I asked Michael for an estimate to how long it will take us to get to the outpost; he told me it will take; if drove through the night we'll get there by dawn but, if we stop for the night we'll get there by noon. When night came I told everyone that we'll stop for the night, I knew didn't want to but we need every bit of strength just in case, whatever attacked the outpost might come for us. When everything was unpacked for the night; Alto and tony pitched the tents. Michael and Shamus went to the nearby river to fill the flasks with water. I made the fire and Gaia got his cooking supplies ready.

"Good thing I came on this mission with you guys." Gaia told me setting up his stewpot.

"How so," I asked gazing into the fire

"If I didn't, you won't have someone cooking you're meal."

"Where did you learn how to cook anyway?" I asked him

"My mom taught me everything I need to know to live in the city, and my father taught me all that I needed to know in the wild."

"Ah. So what are you cooking?"

"My mom's famous Gaijin three meat stews, it's nothing fancy like anything at the castle but it's something to eat, and it has one hell of a punch."

"That good, I might as well try a bite."

"You sure, only a few Dragonoids can handle it."

"How come,"

"Let's just it was banned from cooking events in the kingdom."

I looked at him with a skeptical look and wondered why it was banded. When Alto and tony finished pitching the tents, Michael and Shamus returned form filling everyone's water tins; we waited until Gaia's stew was ready. When the stew was finished he filled some bowls and past them around. I was the first person to take a bite and it felt like my whole mouth was on fire, I told Alto to give a water tin but he was laughing too much to do anything. Michael threw me the water tin and I took several gulps of water to extinguish the fire in my throat.

"Maybe I put too much chili powder."

"You Think!?"

When everyone finished eating I put out the fire and we went into our tents and fell asleep. I was dreaming of my dimension until my dream turned into empty plain, it wasn't a surprise this time because I knew it was Shinryū.

Shinryū appeared before me. "Nice to see you again Alex,"

"Why are you here?"  
>"I've come to tell you what happened to the original Dragonoids." I didn't say anything just waited for Shinryū to start speaking again. "You see when the Dragonoids gave me there power, their bodies were destroyed but their minds were intact and trap trapped within six fang like crystals. Once Dragconic was sealed with in the mountain I gave my creations: my sword and the fangs to the first king of the Burning plains Kingdom…"<p>

"Hold on, something I always found strange." He waited for me to speak "How did you know that Dragconic was going to break your seal?"

"Even with the power of the original Dragonoids, the seal will only last for several millennia, so that's why gave the Dragonoids the sword and fangs so that when Dragconic awakened they'll be ready with the warrior of legends by their side."

"How am I going to make a difference?"

Then Shinryū started to fade away. "I must go to regain my strength. We'll talk soon,"

"Wait" I exclaimed

But Shinryū already was gone and I jolted straight up to someone pouring ice cold water all over my face.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"About time you woke up. Hurry up and dry off we got to get moving." Said Alto while handing me a towel

"Alto, couldn't you have tried a different way to wake me up?" then I noticed my tent was gone along with my gear "Where is my stuff?"

"It's already packed in the truck. Now hurry up and dry off we need to get moving."

I stood up and dried off. "How did you get the tent and my gear in truck without me waking up?"

"You're the heaviest sleeper I ever known, and we tried; yelling, banging pots, we even tried gun shots but nothing worked."

"Alright, let's get moving."


	20. Outpost Alpha Q5

So Alto and I entered the truck, and we were off to the outpost. When the outpost came into view everyone was at a loss of words; it like a pack of raptors attacked it.

Well everyone besides Tony.

"Damn. What could of done this much damage?" said Tony in awe.

"Could've it have been the savagnoids?" asked Michael.

"No way, savagnoids were eradicated ten thousand years ago." Replied Alto

"What's a; _savagnoid?_" I asked them

"There a race of unevolved dragons that lost any kind of intelligence, they can't tell the difference between Friend and foe; when they're in a blood rage they kill their own young!" Answered Tony

_They killed their own young. Good thing they're long dead. _I told myself _hopefully._

"Driver, hold it here and then get the truck to somewhere safe." Then he looked at all of us "_We_ will proceed on foot." Ordered Shamus

"Shamus, wouldn't be safer to remain in the truck?" Michael asked him

Shamus looked at Michael, "Probably, but whatever attacked the outpost could be still inside. Lying and waiting for anyone to enter the building and an armored truck will tip them off, so we're going to walk the rest of the way."

We exited the truck, when truck drove off we crept are way to the base. A few yards away from the door there was a dead solider and he looked like he was mauled by a pack of wolves.

"Did deminoids do this?" asked Tony

"No, from what I read; they fought the early Dragonoids in there Dragonoid form, besides there artillery units. If it was deminoids they would weapon wounds not bite and claw marks." I replied

"Someone has been busy." Shamus added

"I figured, if going to be here for a while I might as well read about a few things I needed to know."

He just gave me a nod "Alright, let's move in; Alex you move up first we'll cover you."

I was nervous, for my first mission I was the first to move up; I thought by moving out from the safety of tall grass I could get sniped in an instant. Never less I quickly moved up to door; I made sure there was no sign of danger and called over the others. They hastened right over.

"Alex, check if that keypad is working." Shamus told me

I walked over to the keypad, "No, go. There are three holes in the key pad, but…"

"But what," Gaia ask me

"They don't look like someone drove a sword through it; more like a creature drove its claws into the keypad."

Shamus walked over and examined the keypad, "Gaia, did you by chance have anything to scan these supposed claw marks."

"No. but Alex does." Gaia replied looking straight at me, but I gave a confused look, "Alex, for all the time you had the Dragonizer you didn't see what it could do?"

"Not really. I thought it was just a communicator and it turned me into a Dragonoid."

He gave a sigh and told me how to use the scanner. Once the marks were scanned and I matched the DNA to one creature; _savagnoid_, I told Shamus that the marks showed trace amounts of Keratin and the claw marks were matched to savagnoid claws

"So it was savagnoids." Said Tony

"We'll see once we're inside," replied Shamus "Tony, Gaia force open the door,"

Tony and Gaia did what Shamus said, and we proceeded in to the base. The bases interior was trashed, while walking through the base we searched every room for the soldiers and Shamus's son. Finally, we came to the base's command center; when the door opened we had multiple rifles pointed in our direction.

Then there was a voice, "Stand down! I repeat: stand down!"

The voice came from a red dragonoid who looked like Shamus.

"Angus you're _ALIVE_!" Shamus exclaimed while giving his son a bear hug.

Angus broke away from his father's strangling hug, "Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?"

"When I heard the outpost went silent, I feared the worse." Shamus told Angus

"Angus mind telling us what happened here?" Alto asked Shamus

"Give them a minute Alto." I replied

Then Angus turned to me.

"Who are you?" Angus asked

"My name is General Alex Vanocker; I'm the new leader of the Dragonoid Task Force what is now called: the Dragoncalibur Special operations unit." I explained

Angus looked at Shamus; who gave him a truthful nod. Angus didn't question I was leader but told us to follow him to a briefing room.

When reached the briefing room every one took a seat the oval table in the middle off the room. Angus explained what happened to the outpost.

I gave Angus a neutral gaze, "Angus, are you sure it was deminoids that attacked you?"

"Yes sir, but like I said; their attack patterns weren't normal more like wild beast and they never went into their dragonoid form." Angus replied

"Son, could it have been savagnoids?" Shamus asked him

"No, it couldn't have been. The savagnoids have been extinct tens of thousands of years, so it's impossible."

"Don't be so sure. We scanned the claw marks on the keypad, plus we found one of your soldier mauled to death a few yards away from your front door and the keypad was busted, and the results to the closest a creature is: savagnoids…"

_RED ALERT, RED ALERT six unknowns inbound_

"Whatever attacked you before is coming back to finish the job." Said Gaia

"Let's go guys; they're going to need all the help they can get." I told everyone

"No." Said Angus

I turned my head towards Angus "What do you mean;_ No_?"

"This is our outpost; _we'll _defend the base, you wait here." Angus told us in angry tone

"Angus, don't be a fool, you and your men defended this base well but you could barely hold off the last attack. So stand down." I told

"Yes sir." He hissed

"Good. Angus, have some of your men set up defensive, while the rest will back up my team."

"You mean use them as shields."

"No. I mean we work together as one united clan!" I exclaimed

"Aye, once I issue orders I'll join you on the frontline." He told me


	21. Deminoids and Skeletons

I gave him a nod and we rushed off to fight the six unknowns heading our way.

Half way to the entrance Angus joined our group and told us the UFOs have been identified as deminoids. Now I was specious of the deminoid leaders' request for an alliance. When we rushed out the base front entrance the deminoids looked like they were going to land. When we reached the exit, I saw that the lead deminoid's chest armor bore the same crest like Prime Deminoid Dag's note. Once the deminoids landed my team alone proceeded towards, the squad leaders said something about; giving us _long range support_. Didn't matter we kept moving until they were in range of our assault rifles and of course Gaia's lucky rocket launcher the Ryū no taihō, every one aimed their rifles and rocket launcher and the deminoids began to snarl and growl; but me and the red deminoid stared at each other, reassuring one's self on the fact of we can trust the being in front of us. All the sudden the red deminoid started to change from a dragon to Dragonoid, and his armor conformed to his new form. I started to think that deminoids are in some ways more advance just on the fact of the armor.

The deminoid raised his hand slightly too silent the others.

"It's a pleasure to meet you warrior of legends." Said the red deminoid

"The pleasure is mine, Prime Deminoid Dag." I replied

I could hear my squad whispering to each other,

"How do you my name?" he asked me

"By the crest on the armor, it's the same as the crest on the note I received."

"Smart man, now for the reason I come to see you; has Drago made his decision?" he asked me

"I don't know I was assigned this mission before hearing it."

"Is it alright if I send a messenger to Drago's kingdom?" I nodded "good. It will take several days from him to get to your kingdom, when meets with him, he'll lead you to the meeting area." Dag then turned into his dragon form and gave off a mighty roar, the other deminoids begun to take flight.

"Alex, what's going on?" Michael asked me

I told my squad that I'll them everything later, right now had to contact Drago to get transport for the soldiers of the outpost. After getting confirmation that transport was on the way shamus called the truck to pick us up, after unpacking and getting a fire started everyone pestered me about dag so I told them about Hikari being kidnapped. They all fell silent until Alto broke the silence,

"Alex, why did Zander challenge you?"

"He thought I was Hikari's boyfriend." I told them in an annoyed tone, "maybe putting him in his place didn't help, but Hikari and I are just friends I don't really love her-that's a lie-. Hyperion told me all about the challenges rules, so I knew what I was getting into."

Then I got the feeling we were getting watched, so I walked over to bush behind me.

Michael noticed me walk over to the bush, "Alex what's wrong?"

I ignored him and continued towards the bush, when I reached the bush something jumped out! A rabbit,

_Moron! It's just rabbit. _I scold myself

Then a distant roar erupted in the dark night, trees in the distance were beginning to fall over. Everyone got in a defensive formation, I ran towards everyone grabbing my assault rifle in the process. Bursting from the trees and brush was a giant skeleton dragon.

"What hell is that thing!?" Exclaimed Alto

"I don't know! Just shoot it!" yelled Tony

Everyone opened fire on the skeleton dragon, but their bullets weren't doing a thing,

_Damn it, their bullets isn't going to kill this thing. _Then I saw the same orb from the dragonoid skeletons. _Just maybe,_

"Alex do you have a plan?" Gaia asked me

I didn't answer him, and then I notice the others dodging the skeletons: claws, teeth, horns, and its tail.

"Alex!" yelled Gaia

"I got it! Gaia run behind me, when I give the signal break formation and grab its attention, then I will plunge the emperor sword in to the orb in its chest." I explained

"What's the signal?"

"I'll flick my tail towards you. Now let it begin."

He nodded and we began to run towards the undead dragon, the skeleton was still focused on the others so I gave Gaia the signal, he broke formation and first using his assault rifle he unloaded on the skeleton dragons' orb but nothing, so he brought his rocket launcher on to his shoulder. Gaia started to unload again with assault rifle and rocket launcher in hand. The skeleton started to breathe torrents of purple fire, trying to kill Gaia. That was my queue, I rushed for the orb in the dragon's chest, when I reached the orb I saw the skeleton dragon's tail was coming towards me; my life flashed before my eyes, there were visions of earth and Terra Nova. The visions stopped when a spurt of blood shot through the air, I shook my head to snap out of the trance and realized who took the hit; it was Gaia, he took one of the dragon's tail spikes to the shoulder.

"I don't think so you pile of bones," then Gaia grabbed a hold of the dragon's tail "Alex hurry up and kill this thing!"

I did what Gaia said and destroyed the orb, and like the dragonoid skeletons the whole body turned to dust, after the dust dissipated I walked over to Gaia,

"How bad," I asked Gaia while kneeling to get a better look at his shoulder

"It works but I'm going to need a first aid kit." Gaia replied in humors tone

When called Michael over I left Gaia to go check on the others.

"Every one pile into the truck, we need to get out of the area. No telling what else out there.


	22. Dragonoid Knight by Technicality

They all agreed with me and entered the truck, but before I stepped foot into the truck I saw movement in the tree. Then the tree stopped shaking, I convinced myself that it was a squirrel and entered the truck.

"So that's the Warrior of Legends, hmph if he can't take down a skeleton dragon by himself how could he beat Draconic…I can't believe Shinryū left this world in the hands of a human youngling, he must of made a mistake." Said a dark figure sitting on a branch,

It was quarter to seven when we reached the kingdom but once the truck drop me off I ran for Drago's study, when I arrived Ra was there telling Drago the mission report and Gaia's evaluation report on me on how well I did on my first mission.

"I got to say Alex, you did very well on your first mission and your evaluation reflects it." I gave him a welcoming nodded "is there a reason you're down here?"

"Since Ra gave you the reports, can I ask you question." He nodded "Well, have you made of a decision for Dag?"

"I have, while some of my other advisers disagree with the decision; but I think that forming an alliance with the deminoids would be the best course of action, good thing Dag's messenger will be here in next few days. So I'll have decided who's coming with me."

"Drago before I go, I got one more thing to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I've made my decision on becoming the new Dragonoid Knight."

"Have you now?" I nodded "So what is your decision?"

"I will accept the responsibility of becoming the new Dragonoid Knight." I told him with certainty

"Great. We'll have the ceremony in a few weeks. But for right now we need to tell the other Dragonoid Knights.

Drago called Hermes to tell the others to us in the war room, after Drago hung up we started to walk towards the war room. When to the two of entered the war room Gaia and Athena was there already.

"How did you two get down here so fast?" I asked the two of them

"We were in Gaia's workshop until Hermes called us to come down here." Athena replied

"By the way Drago, why did you call us here?" Gaia asked Drago

"You'll know once the others get here." Drago replied

It was a few minutes before everyone arrived. And not minute too soon, I was about to knock him out for asking the same question:_ What's going? Did something happen_. Once every one was seated, the knights started to flood Drago and me with questions, but once they heard about Dag's alliance request most were surprised but Athena, she caught angrier and angrier.

"Are you serious!?" Athena yelled, "you two are that desperate to defeat Draconic!?"

"Athena, it's not desperation it's…" Drago stopped talking

"Athena what's your problem?" I asked her

Her eyes narrowed "My problem is that my father was killed in deminoid raid."

"Are you sure it wasn't savagnoids?" I asked Athena

"Now way, it couldn't savagnoids because they been extinct for tens of thousands years." Athena replied

"Don't be sure, the mission I went on we found a dead soldiers a few yards away from the front door, plus we scanned the damage Keypad and the DNA was a match to savagnoid." I explained

"Enough!" Exclaimed Diana "Let's move on, Drago did you make a decision?"

"I'm accepting his request; we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Don't blame me when they stab you in the back, again." Said Athena while walking out the door

"Don't take it the wrong way, you can see her reasons." Gaia told me

I gave him a nod,

"There's one more thing." Stated Drago

"What's that Drago?" asked Artemis

"Alex accepted my offer on becoming the new Dragonoid Knight."

"About that, what kind of Dragonoid Knight will I be? I asked Drago

"Alex, remember what I told you about the original Dragonoid Knights?" I nodded "well the truth is Ryū wasn't a Dragonoid Knight but we think that the reincarnation of Ryū deserves to be a Dragonoid Knight." Ra answered

"So I'm only a Dragonoid Knight by a technicality?" I asked Ra

"It is true that you're a Dragonoid Knight by a technicality, but you were still born into it. It is your birth right." Ra told me in a confident tone

Drago looked at his communicator and saw it was getting late so he sent everyone on their way, but before I left he told me to be in his study after we get back from meeting with Dag to go over the details of the ceremony. I told him I would and left for my room, while walking I was thinking about my first mission mostly on the skeleton dragon; it was like the dragonoid skeletons that attacked Helios and I, just like the dragonoid skeletons: normal weaponry can't hurt the skeleton dragons, only the emperor sword can damage the dragons orb. I lost the thought when I saw Hikari at the front desk of the library, I haven't seen her since the night she got kidnaped and I'll admit I was kind of an asshole.

I walked up to her "hey Hikari."

"What do you want?" she asked me in an annoyed tone.

"I came by to say I'm sorry for what I said that night."

She didn't say anything, she leaned of the desk and…_SLAP!_ Hikari smacked me clear across the face.

"Ok, I deserved that" I told her while rubbing my cheek

"You were an asshole." She told me

"I know." I replied

"If you came down to act like a sorry puppy then I'm going back to work." Hikari told me while sitting back down.

"Wait, I was wondering if you would like to go out for a drink later." I told her

"Maybe, I'll stop by your room later."

"Sounds great, well I got to get going, see 'a later."


End file.
